During the normal term of pregnancy, most women desire to remain as active as possible, despite the fact that their increasing size tends to reduce mobility. As a woman's pregnancy progresses, certain of her muscles and other body components become subject to increased stress and fatigue and thus need additional support, especially during exercise activity. For example, the abductor muscles in the abdominal area and the thoraxes and lumbar spine in the back area are particularly vulnerable to fatigue. However, it has been found that if proper and adequate bodily support can be provided a larger degree of comfortable mobility can be maintained making it possible for a pregnant woman to exercise and move about or even dance in a substantially improved manner.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a wearing apparel for pregnant women that provides such a degree of support for a wearer which lessens the stress on her muscles and thereby allows her greater comfort and mobility.
Another object of the invention is to provide an article of clothing for pregnant women which has a multi-muscle group supporting band that can quickly be moved from one relatively low position around the abductor muscles and lumbar spine area to another higher position around the abdominal and thoraxes areas to thereby afford two different degrees or types of support for different bodily movements.